


Dawn in St. Petersburg

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: To some people it’s just another morning, but for two skaters it’s much more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this really amazing (and nsfw) art: http://flavordays.tumblr.com/post/152243884436/melt-me-down-like-ice-between-your-fingers-ill-be I couldn't get the idea out of my head. For some reason I kept thinking about dawn. It did turn out sappier than I thought it would. At first I thought I would write something where I can put this scene, but I think I'll just post it on its own instead.

The bleak light of dawn filled the room, but neither of them noticed it. Yuuri’s eyes were closed.

“Victor…” he whispered.

He clutched Victor’s shoulder, but Victor took him by the wrist and pulled his hand away.

“Victor…”

He could feel Victor’s lips on his neck.

The walls of the room were turning paler. A new day was starting.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Yuuri’s face. The sheets below him were drenched.

“V-Victor…” his voice was momentarily caught in his throat.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered back.

For a while it was quiet as the new day truly began and all Yuuri could hear was his own heartbeat and two people gasping for breath.

“Victor… Vitya…”

That whisper was followed by more kisses.

Outside someone started shouting at someone else. A drunk sang loudly and someone’s car started with a loud noise. There probably should’ve been birds singing to greet the spring day, or maybe it was still too cold for them. The noise of traffic rose gradually in volume.

Yuuri’s mind followed Victor’s hands. Both of them were sliding down his sides. And then he thought of wedding bells and bouquets and best men. Phichit’s smiling face filled his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling.

Everything had come naturally. They’d done it without thinking. It was only surprising it had taken so long for it to happen.

The drunk was singing loudly in Russian and the words could be heard clearly in the room. Yuuri didn’t know the song, but he was completely certain that the tune was off.

“This is love between us,” the drunk kept repeating, adding “Oi!” at random intervals.

Victor’s hands were lower now and Yuuri forgot about the song, the drunk, the people arguing outside, and the dawn. In fact, he couldn’t remember anything at all. He’d have had a hard time remembering his own name, if Victor hadn’t whispered it then.

“Yurochka…”

“Viten’ka…”

A lifetime seemed to pass and then he was conscious of Victor leaning over him.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmmm?”

Victor kissed him properly on the lips, not holding back, echoing the kiss that had started it all. A night they wouldn’t forget. Yuuri felt Victor’s hands on his face and he pulled his own fingers through his hair.

They pulled apart and sat on the bed next to each other.

It was getting lighter in the room and colour returned to the world.

Victor took Yuuri’s right hand into his own and clutched them both to his heart. There was a faint click as the two rings came into contact with each other.

Yuuri looked into Victor’s face, waiting for him to say something, something about marriage, something about love, something about anything.

Victor smiled and remained quiet.

The neighbour upstairs walked above them, the floor creaking under her. Someone laughed in the street.

Yuuri realised he was smiling too.

Victor pulled him into a hug as if they’d just had another day of practice in the rink, as if they were fully clothed and somewhere where others could see them, as if it was just a regular day.

It wasn’t a regular day, but it was one among many others. There would be more, many more.

Yuuri felt his heart hammer madly in his chest. He tried to think about breakfast and was only conscious of the feel of the ring on his finger.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, not breaking the embrace and Yuuri’s mind went through all the times when they’d held each other this close: competitions, practices, dates. “Yuuri…”

“Victor.”

They didn’t need more words, because it was all understood between them. One look had been enough. One action said it all.

_I will devote my life to making you happy, because I don’t know how else to live._

Maybe there was a greater love than theirs, maybe someone could say that what they had was very small, but he doubted it.

As the sun rose higher in the sky Victor whispered what they both knew for so long and what neither of them needed to say.

“I love you.” And like an echo Yuuri repeated those words in return.


End file.
